


Cower and Pray

by KingHargrove



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay Character, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Power Bottom Billy Hargrove, Top Jonathan Byers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingHargrove/pseuds/KingHargrove
Summary: Billy Hargrove arrives in Hawkins and sees a lonely boy and decides to take care of him.
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Homophobic slurs in this chapter!

The summer before he graduated was living hell, moving months before you turn 18 and graduate high school was the worst and Billy was living it. He despised his father for making his step mother and step sister move for no other reason than California was making Billy soft and not man enough for Neil. Billy hated how masculine his father wanted him to be and to appease the beatings and clear as day faggots shouted at Billy he obeyed society he always had a pretty girl by his side, a new one every week so he could make Neil proud. Billy had no interest in girls and his father knew that. Caught him kissing a neighbor in his bedroom his junior year so he called his relatives in Indiana to see if Hawkins had any sort of faggots. Billy would be the only one known to Neil which prompted the following uprooting of his new family. 

Billy dreaded waking up the first day after he arrived in Hawkins. His hair clung to his face as he laid in his bed the temperature change from scorching to impossibly cold for the summer really tolled on the kid. He sat up too quickly and his vision swam making everything blurry and impossible to make out anything in his small room. He stared at himself in his mirror ridiculing everything he was insecure about. Neil banged on his door to be awake and ready to drive Max to school in ten minutes. Billy stood up kicking his boots out of the way to find his jeans and button up shirt he found yesterday. He rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth fast enough to give Max enough time in the bathroom so his father didn’t get furious at him. He didn’t need a black eye his first day at Hawkins High. He took one last glance in the mirror trying to fix his hair to how he liked and walked to the kitchen grabbing his bag and going to the car avoiding all interaction with Neil this morning to save his own ass. He definitely had an attitude problem which caused most of his fights with his father. 

He hit his steering wheel getting impatient waiting for his sister to come outside and get a ride from him. He was willing to just leave her here and just let her skate all the way to the middle school. Grabbing his cigarettes and lighting one to calm himself down he honked the horn quickly to let her know he was outside in the car waiting. Max ran out the door starting to get mad at him for honking the horn she had to make sure everything she needed was in her bag and had to say goodbye to Susan and Neil. Billy unlocked her door groaning at all of her shit getting dragged into his car. “What the fuck are you thinking Max? This isn’t kindergarten you won’t have a show and tell.” Max slammed back in his seat in retaliation and buckled up ignoring him for the rest of the ride to school. Billy turned the radio up so she couldn’t say anything to him even if she wanted to. Max waited for him to park the car and got out quickly and slammed the door behind her flipping him off making her way over to her school. He turned the key over going to step out of his car grinning at all the people staring at him as if he was a piece of meat. He knew he looked good but none of them peaked his interest at all they would all grow up to have dead end jobs and terrible marriages as his father had when he grew up in this stupid ass town in Indiana. Billy looked around putting out his cigarette on his tire flicking it on the ground walking around his car and adjusting himself in his jeans. His father always said his jeans were too tight and that it made him a homosexual hippie but he liked how everyone looked at him wearing them. 

He walked to the front office to get his class schedule winking at the woman at the front desk laughing softly when she got flustered. It's how he got out of math last year, she changed his class to gym which he always loved. He turned around quickly bumping into someone who wasn’t paying attention to him being in front of them at all. “Watch it.” was what came out his mouth but he didn’t mean it at all he thought the boy he bumped into was kinda cute in a weird stray cat kind of way. He wanted to take care of him and he had no clue why he wanted to. Billy just ignored him and stormed into the hall on his way to his next class trying to get the deer in headlights look he got out of his head. He sat in his assigned seat next to some annoying looking girl named Nancy. The bell rang and he shoved everything into his empty bag and heading straight to gym, changing quickly avoiding eye contact so he doesn’t have to worry about looking anywhere else until he heard someone asking him if he played basketball he just nodded walking out of the locker room shirtless and in just his shorts grinning at the reaction from the other guys thinking he was crazy. He got in his normal position for basketball waiting for some dude with pretty amazing hair to get the ball and dribble past him. He assumed by his hair he was The Steve Harrington and Billy knew to keep up his jock personality he’d have to dethrone Steve. He made it his goal to do that within the hour he had for gym. He kept trying to be offense for the ball getting up behind Steve laughing in his ear “Heard you were King Steve. I don’t see much hope you don’t mind me taking your title.” He pushed hard and knocked Steve on his back making a perfect shot earning three points. “Plant your feet next time.” Steve just rolled his eyes and muttered asshole under his breath and sat on the bench to cool off completely ignoring Billy show off to the whole class. Not knowing any better Tommy was watching every move Billy made and wanted to make him his friend to stay on good terms with Carol.


	2. Runaways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry it took so long to post this. I went through a really bad breakup after I posted the first part and I lost the motivation to continue it.

Billy breathed hard as he bent over waiting for the coach to blow the whistle so he could hit the showers. He looked around once again to see if that kid from earlier was in the class but by him carrying a camera around everywhere you assumed he was in photography class instead. Billy didn’t take him as the athletic type like Steve. He wracked his brain for his name again when he saw Steve flirting with some chick on the sidelines and he grew nervous to keep up his jock persona here and started really missing California when he was the king and could be himself there. Neil just  **had** to move to buttfuck Indiana. He chuckled under his breath.  **_Buttfuck._ ** He had to shake his head to get the thought out of his head to concentrate over winning the girl Steve was talking to over and the shy boy from earlier. Indiana was going to have trouble keeping up with Billy Hargrove. He jogged to the showers to freshen up, stripping off his uniform and turning the showers on hot he was really getting scared that the showers weren’t stalls and instead just a pole full of showerheads he’d have to remember to keep his eyes above waist level. Steve and Tommy joined him at the showers and he ran his tongue across his lips chuckling at Steve. “Hey pretty boy.” He winked at him and bumped his elbow at Tommy to get his attention. Tommy just stared at Billy confused that he was starting conversation with him first. Steve got nervous and tried to turn away ignoring Tommy and Billy making fun of him. Tommy started to join in and laughed, glancing down at Steve’s crotch hoping neither one noticed his cheeks getting red. “Yeah what are you doing faggot.” Billy and Steve both looked at Tommy so confused that he just called Steve that. He rolled his eyes at Tommy and kept on talking to Steve as Tommy walked away out of embarrassment. “So pretty boy who was that girl you were talking to? Is she single?” Steve balled his fists and tried to cool himself down instead of fighting Billy. “No she is my girlfriend. Nancy.”

Billy laughed so loudly Tommy turned back around to see what was so funny. Billy winked at Steve before turning both showers off and walking off proud of getting under his skin. Steve scoffed and turned his shower back on throwing his hands up at Billy as he walked away. Billy sighed a little too loud as he was successful at not looking at anyone below waist level in the showers. Throwing his worn out off white t-shirt back on, tucking it into his blue jeans and putting his jean jacket back on and stomping into his leather boots as he brushed his hair back into place. He made eye contact with Steve as he adjusted himself in his jeans and winked. He pulled out his car keys and walked to the parking lot almost bumping into Jonathan again. 

“Hey kid you really should watch where you’re going. You could get hurt.” He still couldn’t place what about the kid made him so soft and protective but he was starting to like it. “What’s your name, pretty thing?” Jonathan’s whole face turned red and he started stuttering out an answer with Billy watching him in adoration. “Hey it’s ok kid. I just want to know your name.” Jonathan took a deep breath and tried to avoid eye contact with the absolute God in front of him. Practically whispering his answer. “Jonathan..” Billy leaned closer to him turning his head to hear him better. “Babe you’re gonna have to speak up so I can hear your pretty name.” Billy smirked knowing it would make him more flustered. Jonathan clutched onto his back pack and thought about running away from him before he popped a boner. But Jonathan knew if he even wanted a chance with him he would have to play into his games. “I’m Jonathan Byers. Who are you?” His voice still wavered but was much louder than the first time. Billy shook his head falling in love at that very second. “Do you need a ride home or .. something?” He scanned Jonathan for any sign of keys or a skateboard in case he did say he was ok. Jonathan shook his head and started picking at his nails growing more nervous when talking to Billy waiting for him to turn into another bully for being a “fairy” as his father said before he left. Billy dropped his shoulders in disappointment and pulled his cigarettes out of his jacket flicking open his lighter. “Well if you need anything I’m Billy Hargrove and I’m here for your pleasure.” He turned after he winked at Jon laughing all the way to his car unlocking it and jumping in the front and sitting around for Max to get out of school. 

He looked in the rearview mirror to see if Jonathan had left yet and he was still standing there in shock, his whole face an adorable shade of pink. What caught his eye was him doing a complete 180 and storming off to his car and slamming the door but he never pulled off. Billy started to grow impatient waiting for Max. She was supposed to get out of school 5 minutes ago where the hell was she? He watched as four scrawny boys ran out the door to bikes and Max waved to one of them as she put down her board and skated over to his car. “Who the  _ fuck _ are they Max?” Max rolled her eyes and tried to play it off cool. “They’re just some dudes in the AV club. I don’t know them.” Billy slammed his hand on the steering wheel and put his car in reverse and sped out of the parking lot leaving behind Jonathan and his brother in the parking lot. 

Max leaned her head on the window mad at her step brother for not even letting her have friends. Billy turned the radio up to break the silence on the way home. He drove slower when he got closer to the house not wanting to get in trouble with Neil again today. He pulled into the driveway turning the car off and just sitting there not wanting to go inside in fear of what Neil will do. Max pouted and yanked her back pack out and ran inside to do homework. Billy looked up and saw Neil in the window of the living room watching his every move. He got out of the car closing the door softer than usual and walked inside with his head down. “Hey dad.” Neil looked him over to see if he got into a fight today at school. “Did you pick a pathetic fight already or were you good?” Billy just shook his head as he made himself something to eat for dinner not seeing Susan home yet. “No dad, I was good today.” Neil just eyed him before walking over to the fridge for a beer and settling down in his chair to watch tv. Billy took that as a cue that he was safe and he hurried around the kitchen to do his chores before he actually got in trouble and ate his dinner in silence leaving some out for Max. He washed his plate and dried it off, setting it back in the cabinet where he got it from and heading to his bedroom to work out. He took off his jacket and picked up his weights sliding them onto the bar and putting a clamp on the end starting his usual workout of the night. He had MTV running softly in the background to block out Neil and Max. 

He set down his bar where it belonged and headed to the bathroom for another shower. He shed off his clothes putting them neatly in the basket to wash later and checked himself out in the mirror. After working out he usually felt better about how he looked. Turning the water on and stepping in Billy let his mind drift to the cute boy from earlier.  _ Jonathan _ . He liked how his name sounded in his voice. His lips were so cute and just thinking about them wrapped around-. Billy turned the water all the way to cold to avoid having those thoughts in the same house as Neil. He might hear them somehow and beat him in the shower. Rinsing the conditioner out of his hair is usually the longest process of him showering. He yanked the towel off the hanger and turned the water off as he dried off completely letting his mind wander back to Jonathan once again and maybe he  _ would _ think about his lips once he got in the safety of his bedroom. He wrapped the towel around his waist and closed his door tightly behind him and locked it. He put some boxers on in case someone walked in. Billy laid down on his bed staring up at the ceiling thinking about how cute Jonathan's cute little hands would look wrapped around his cock. ‘ _ Oh god’  _ Billy had to bite his lip to keep from making any noise as he licked his palm and wrapped his own hand around his dick. Stroking himself gently to the thought of Byers on his knees and using both hands to get Billy off. “Oh fuuuck.” Billy whined at the image and sped his hand up until he came to the thought. Billy cringed as cum landed on his hand and his lower abdomen. He got up slowly grabbing the towel and wiping his stomach and hand off feeling sticky still. He would have to wash it in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fic in years so don't take it too harshly! I hope you enjoyed it and I'll post the next chapter soon.


End file.
